


The Pot Calling The Kettle Gorgeous

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: About pretty hair. Jun's hair. Sho's hair. Pretty hair. Pot’s hair, Kettle’s hair, all the same pretty hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Of Sho’s News Zero hair, of Jun’s gorgeous hair, of Face Down PV shoot, of the latest VS green room stories, of breakfast, of Nino and Aiba’s cameo, of Pot and Kettle. I didn’t forget anything, right? 
> 
> These are basically drabbles that got out of hand. Me trying a comedy approach and applying the stupid reference of, why yes, Pot and Kettle. :)

**Yesterday, About The Stunning Pot and Kettle**

On an empty green room, Kettle finally corners Pot, “Let me just get this straight. Do _we_ have a hair problem or not?”

Pot is too busy staring at Kettle’s new light brown hair to give instant answer; it has been the highlight of his days lately.

“Pot!” Kettle scolds him lightly, “We don’t have much time here.”

Pot seems amused, “Why yes, Kettle darling, we have the same hair; people seem to think that is a problem.”

“Don’t darling me! Why would having the same hairstyle become a problem? I don’t get it!”

“There, there,” still with amused expression, Pot touches the end of Kettle’s bang and tapped his forehead lightly. “No need to dwell on that fact, though.”

“But people were saying…”

“People being Nino and Aiba. No big deal. Plus, I like that we sport the same hairstyle,” Pot says with grin. “I like it.”

Kettle pouts, considering his options and relents. “Fine. You try telling Nino that and ask him to stop wiggling eyebrows every chance he gets.”

“Even better, I’m going to tell our stylist to have us wearing the same style. Pair look!” Pot apparently delights in treating this matter.

“Pot-kun!” Kettle sighs exasperatedly and walks out the room to hunt the hairstylists first and prevent such thing from happening.

 

 

**Three Months Ago, Pot Got a Haircut.**

It's rather sad to hear it over the news and gets the first hand look over on Zero but Jun is too excited to care.

He cancels his morning pick up appointment, assuring his manager that he will be perfectly fine in getting to Odaiba on his own. He drives carefully that morning, putting his lively playlist on his stereo system and wades through light traffic in a good mood.

Almost thirty minutes ahead of their make up schedule, Jun enters the green room and finds Sho already reading newspaper on his usual spot, fork midair in one hand as he holds a newspaper with the other hand and focusing on a certain article. Making no sounds, Jun dumps his bags on the table and heads to sit next to Sho.

A little bit startled, Sho turns and smiles, "Ah, MatsuJun. Good morning."

Jun stares at the unkempt hair. It hasn't been styled yet, unlike last night during the live news, yet still it looks new, fresh, and most of all, wonderful.

"Jun," Sho blinks, getting uneasy over the attention, and leans to put down the fork and newspaper. "What's wrong?"

"Your hair," Jun simply answers.

"Ah," Sho reaches to smooth out his bangs, "They did good job and I think it's actually okay…"

Jun catches Sho's hand midway, stopping him from flattening the hair. "Stop that."

Sho aims a questioning look but puts his hands down.

"Go back on reading your newspaper," Jun touches the side strands softly, experimenting. "I just want to touch your hair."

Sho aims another questioning look but reaches for his abandoned newspaper and tries to get back to reading.

Jun continues his exploration over the wonderful hair; it's jet-black now with defined ends. He's damn certain it will look great after styling, amazing even, but he likes this mussed version all the same. When he tries to loop a strand to the back of Sho's ear, the strands falls back over Sho's forehead and Jun leans closer. Sho turns his newspaper to the editorial sections, with more rustling than necessary. Jun tangles his hands with Sho's side hair, revealing the under shave part, and holds his hand lightly on the back of Sho's head.

"I can't read anything if you do that," Sho whines softly, eyes straight on to the newspaper in effort to keep his focus.

"Okay, I'll leave you with your newspaper then." Jun smiles, leans over to kiss Sho's temple and lightly tugs the hair before letting him go.

"It's definitely more than okay, in case you need to know," Jun moves over to his usual spot across Sho and settles with a satisfied grin. "It's beautiful."

Sho grips the newspaper harder, keeping his gaze to the editorial piece, and beams with pride, colored with slight red hints of blush.

 

 

**Two Months Ago, They Shot a Promotional Video**

The red wall reflection, blinking roof light, and excessive HMI brightness combination is giving Jun's eyes a headache inducing dazzle. In the other hand, another superb collaboration of tight leather pants, breathtaking hairstyles and frisky mood is also giving him a racing heartbeat.

Jun considers this a good day at work, the day where all the good and bad things balance agreeably. It is about to level up to a great day work when the director explains the plan for each of their two-shots for the rap section.

Or so he thinks.

It is not until they both stand in the platform, having their positions arranged by the ADs, having their personal space eliminated inch by inch for the camera adjustments, that Jun realizes this may not be a good idea, especially when he has clear image of how Sho flashes _the_ superb collaboration in his head.

"We're going to go with the first two tries," the director motions his AD to step out of the frame, addressing to the whole crew to take a stand by position.

Jun managed to slip a last whisper before the music blares over the speakers, "Do not breathe into my ear!" Keeping a straight expression, Sho hums softly in what appears to be an approval. Two tries later, Jun has to muster all his self-control not to kick Sho with his heavy boot.

"We're checking," a shout comes from behind the monitor panel, "Please wait a minute."

Aiming a full glare at Sho, Jun makes low throaty sounds. Sho has the nerve to simper, looking pleased with himself, and Jun couldn't care less about the camera blocking, about his fixed standing position, about the wobbly wood platform, about perhaps 20 other people in the room, he stamps Sho's sneaker-clad foot and gets a soft 'aww' in return.

"Jun," Sho tries to reason. "It's not like I want to by choice. Right now that is," he added.

"Not funny," Jun fixes his position, confident that he has not making any necessary movement that would cost them another round of preparation. "Can you just keep it to a minimal. Please."

"That's not what you said last night," Sho replies one beat too quick, trying to keep his straight face intact and succeeds so far.

Jun swallows hard, clearing his throat. "Sho, need I remind you that you are wearing a goddamn tight leather pants and my right hand is barely ten centimeters away from your crotch? I could definitely put you in a _tight_ place in merely two seconds."

Then, it is Sho's turn to swallow hard, clearing his throat loudly. "I apologize, Matsumoto-kun. Please be sure that I would try my best of not even breathing as I mouth the lyrics."

"Good. See that you do that," satisfied with the deal, Jun looks ahead, waiting for the final check of shots.

 

 

**One Month Ago, Kettle Told Pot He Wanted a New Hair. Over Breakfast.**

"Then you should just go get a new hair," Sho answers absently, having his utmost focus on what he praises as the best egg benedict just now, large bites after another.

"You know I just can't go to the nearest available barber and get one," Jun shrugs, settling into his chair with his own plate of egg. "I'll go talk to my manager next week. It's not like I have a project soon, so it'd be fine. I am thinking of having it dyed."

Choking on a mouthful of bread is not pleasant and Sho can attest to that. Thumping Sho's back as he coughs heavily, Jun grabs the nearest napkins and hands them to Sho. "What's wrong?"

"You," cough, "Dyed hair?" Another cough, "Really?"

"Why so dramatic over dyed hair?" Jun rubs Sho's back slowly as he gulps water to clear the cough.

"I wasn't being dramatic," Sho says; even though his watery eyes and heaving short breaths give the exact dramatic effect one ever needs, "I was just… uhm, surprised."

"Surprised? Really?" Jun smiles. "It's not like I'm declaring I'm going to go bald."

Sho blanches, a bit. "You… What?"

Jun giggles over the rare Sho's surprised look; unlike his tv persona, Sho's private shock face is even more hilarious. "You know, just for that look, I am tempted to go bald tomorrow."

"What did I do to deserve this? I was just praising your egg benedict to the moon and back 10 minutes ago," Sho puts a pout on, "Now I think I'd lost my appetite."

Jun ignores the pout, stabbing his eggs. After a bite, he looks up and finds Sho still pouting sulkily. "I'm not gonna go bald tomorrow, okay. Now eat your eggs."

Sho remains still for a while, staring at Jun slowly nibbling his breakfast.

"What is it?" Jun asks, still not looking up from his plate.

"Is it going to be blond?" Sho mutters, "I'm trying to picture you with short blond hair, or perhaps just a bit trim on the nape, and blond. Or maybe, styling it like Nino's hair back then, blond and short. Blond? Mhmm. I think I can live with you being blond."

Jun puts down his fork and levels his gaze against Sho. "Who said anything about blond?"

"You said you're having your hair dyed."

"I said," Jun makes an emphasis, "I _am thinking_ of having my hair dyed. I didn't say anything about blond."

Sho's still wearing the pout perfectly, "But now that I picture you blond, Macchan, I don't think I can get the image out from my head."

"You have only pictured it for short 10 seconds. That doesn't count," Jun retorts.

"I think I'd like you blond though," Sho finally smiles, "Now that I think about it."

"You've been thinking about _it_ for 12 seconds now," Jun laughs, "You are so easy."

Picking up his own fork, Sho beams, "I guess I am."

"I don’t suppose I’m gonna go blond," they slide into their breakfast rhythm again before Jun brings back the topic, "Light brown seems nice."

Mouth full of eggs, Sho slouches dramatically. "Why? Now that I already have your blond image on my head, it's like you purposely destroying my dreams."

Jun snorts, setting down his fork, "I bet those are dirty dreams."

"Well, you'd never know if you don't turn blond because I'm not telling," Sho turns his attention back to his plate, shoving the remaining food.

Jun reaches to touch Sho's hair, smoothing the juts of bed hair, and Sho looks up to smile at him charmingly, as charming as one can possibly get while chewing a mouthful of food and looking hopeful.

"I'm still not going blond," Jun announces, "Even for you."

"Then, I'll keep on dreaming those dreams for a while," Sho concedes.

 

 

**Coda, The Day Before Yesterday, How The Names Stuck**

"Why can't I touch your hair now?" Pot tries to reach over and gets another hand slap from Kettle.

"No," Kettles absently bats Pot's insistent hand away while skimming on their VS shooting rundown. "We are working here, come on, get your act together, will you,"

"But I let you touch mine, when I just had a haircut," Pot throws a longing look over the soft light brown mass of hair, styled already and looking…extremely fluffy.

"Still, no." When Pot reaches again, Kettle catches his hand and holds it between them. "Stop it."

Pot is about to reason that he let Kettle combed through his hair before he went to Zero studio one day and he had to endure the scold he got from the stylist because they need to redo the hair, when Nino and Aiba enter the green room.

"Please, not the face!" Aiba shrieks playfully, giggling over the scene before him.

"Aiba-chan," Pot rolls his eyes, drawing his hand back to his side while Kettle calmly goes back into his skimming of shooting rundown.

"I'm joking," Aiba laughs. "They want us on standby within 10 minutes."

"I'll be right there in a minute," Kettle answers without looking up from the paper.

Nino leans his head to the side, observing the two rather intently. "You know what, don't you think you both got a problem?"

"What problem? My clothes are weird?" Pot frowns at his wardrobe, shoving his hands into his jeans pocket before he looks up to Nino again, "You’re not the one to talk, Nino."

"What problem?" Aiba chimes in.

Nino smirks, causing Pot to furrow his eyebrows further in suspicion.

"What is it?" Aiba curiously asks.

"Same hair, oh, yes, I can actually see the similarity now that you both stand side by side," Nino chuckles, "People would recognize it faster, you know."

Aiba tries to find the similarity, grinning when he finds it. "Ah, I see what you mean, Nino. Yes, right and left only. It's like Pot and Kettle."

"You got great eyes, pal," Nino throws a salute to Pot before dragging Aiba out to the set. Pot could hear the fading conversation as Nino praises Aiba, "Pot and Kettle, that's a nice touch, Aiba-chan. As expected, Nickname Leader!”

He looks aside to Kettle who is still fixated on the rundown paper, knowing that he will make a big deal out of this Pot and Kettle since Nino and Aiba won't let the topic off easily. He will have to deal with that later, for now they are needed on the set.

"Come on, we need to get to the set," Pot walks ahead and waits by the door.

"Okay," Kettle folds the paper, heads out, passing Pot who waited just outside the door and walks to the set. "We'll talk about the problem later. I think I'll be Kettle, instead of Pot," he said.

Pot laughs, this is going to be an amusing week.

*


End file.
